A New Day
by Twinklieangel
Summary: Set 5 Months after Rory and Dean's breakup. No more Dean, and no more Jess. Lane is with Dave, Dean is with SHANE! But who is Rory with...?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything but storyline and some characters.  Review and Enjoy!  Just remember, this was kind of in the past.  It's only been 5 months after Rory and Dean have broken up, so Lorelai is still seeing Max, etc.  

Rory is getting off the bus from Hartford in Stars Hallow.  Ever since Dean and her broke up, nobody has been there waiting there for her.  However, today Rory spots Lane walking.

"Hey Lane," Rory yells across the square.  

"Rory, what's up?  How are you?"  Lane smiled back.

"I'm alright, stressed about an English paper."  Rory replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry.  Is there anyway I can help?"  Lane asked.  "Is it a topic I might know about?"

"No, probably not, however, I COULD use your help in another way." Rory said smiling.

"How?"  Lane asked sensing mischief. 

Rory didn't answer, she just pulled Lane along to the beauty store.  Once there, Rory said that they should have a "girl's night at the Gilmore Spa".

Rory fished in the back of the store for the most soothing facial masks, body washes, lotions, etc. As Rory was in the back, Lane was searching around in the front of the store for crazy nail polish colors and wacky hair sprays.  

Rory called out to Lane, "Hey, I just found this mask that smells like rosemary and lavender.  It's great!  I'll come up to show you."  Rory finished walking up toward the front of the store.  

" Okay…"  Lane said dragging it out, and humming to the cheesy old music the store was playing.

Suddenly, Lane looks up to see a stern-faced Rory staring off into the corner.  Completely baffled by what she was seeing, Lane followed Rory's gaze to the front of the store where Shane and Dean were kissing!

Lane, knowing that Dean and Rory hadn't been on speaking-terms since the breakup, quickly walked over to her best friend.  She tried to divert her concentration and divert her attention. 

"Ror, it's not worth it to even think about Dean and her.  It obviously won't last.  She's just using everyone in town.  She's crazy and Dean's just another victim that's been cast under her spell.  Don't worry."  Lane kept on assuring Rory. 

 Rory, however, didn't say anything.  All she did was pull on Lane's sleeve and drag her with all their beauty products to the register. 

"Hello?"  Rory stated rather than asking.

"Oh, Hey. Will this be all for you today?"  Shane said finally realizing that she had customers and let go of Dean's embrace. 

"Yes, this will be all."  Lane cut in before Rory could say something she might later regret. 

"Uh huh" Shane said while scanning the barcode on the items and seeing the strong eye connection Rory and Dean were making.  

"Do you guys know each other or something?"  Shane finally asked handing the bag of supplies over to Rory.  

"What?  Do I know this slob?  Of course not!"  Rory said while Dean drawled out a, "Hell no, are you kidding me?  Of course I don't know this girl!"  

After hearing that, Rory sighed, "Hmph!"  And dragged Lane out of the store quickly just as Dean sighed too and crossed his arms over his chest.  

Outside the store, Rory pulled Lane to face her and said, "Can you believe his nerve?  He is such a pig!  I can't stand him.  Do you realize we've only been broken up for a matter of 5 months?  And he's already making out like that with the Town Tramp? Uhh, disgusting!  A fine example of pure repulsion."  

"I agree, he should have been more thoughtful toward your feelings and just the awkwardness you two were bound to feel after your past together.  I mean you have been thoughtful when you and Jess were an item, right?"  Lane asked as they walked toward the Gilmore residence.

"OF COURSE I WAS THOUGHTFUL!  Jess and I hardly ever kissed in public!"  Rory declared angrily.

"I know, I know."  Lane said quietly.  "Hey Rory, I have one question: do you think you and Jess would have been something if he hadn't moved back?"

"Lane, his mom got really sick, he had to move back because he's her only son.  And besides, I hate to admit it but Jess and I weren't going anywhere.  The first few months were exciting and new, but then the sparks kind of flew away…so I have no regrets or any lingering feelings for Jess, and Dean" Rory said.

The subject was dropped and the walked the rest of the way in silence.  They walked up toward the house passing the mailbox.  "Rory, shouldn't we get the mail?" 

"Yeah, thanks."  Rory said walking back and getting the mail that Kirk probably took years to deliver.

As they fumbled with the key, they heard the phone ring and then the answer machine come on.  

Lorelai's voice humorous voice filled the room and the porch for that matter, as Rory and Lane were outside trying to open the lock.

"Hey Ror, It's me checking in with you.  I just wanted to remind you that your grandmommio and your granddaddio are in Europe this week, so we won't have our weekly dinner with them.  Ha!  I'm gloating around right now Babe, you should see me.  OOH, Max just walked in, walked in with flowers, Roses, he sure knows her to treat a women huh?  He's taking me to New York this weekend remember?  So you'll have the house all to yourself.  Okay, well we got to hit the road before traffic starts building up.  Give me a call when you get home, and remember no off-the-wall orgies without me this weekend!  Just kidding Honey.  '**Lorelai!**'  Okay, that's Max calling, bye Ror!"

Finally getting the door open, Rory and Lane pounced in and went upstairs to Lorelai's room and the upstairs bathroom where all the SPA excitement was going to happen.  

As Lane was organizing their beauty supplies, Rory flipped through the mail while simultaneously complaining about Dean's insensitiveness.  Lane supported her and encouraged her to spill all she wanted about that 'cruel heartless mean Dean.'

As Rory was going on and on, she abruptly stopped when she said the return address of one letter neatly addressed to a Miss Rory L. Gilmore.  The return address perfectly printed the initials: T.D.G. as well as West Point Military Academy.

Ripping the letter open, Rory quickly read.

_Dear Rory,_

_          You won't believe what has happened to me here.  Life is so different and I know it's probably way too late to tell you, but my mates here have finally forced me to tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for so long.  That something is that I'm going crazy everyday without you and that I've loved you for the longest time.  I realize you may not even remember me.  After all, I did wait about a year to send this to you and tell you my true feelings.  I just want you to know that I don't expect anything from you.  I'm not expecting you to return my love, or even friendship, but just know that I never meant to tease you in any harmful/embarrassing way.  It was just my way of 'courting' a girl I truly liked.  _

_Rory, you defy me.  I had never meant any girl that wouldn't fling herself at me.  You probably didn't see it, but I never had to even TRY to get those girls.  I never had to deal with the amazing amount of pressure and hours of agony wondering if they'd reject me.  But when you walked into Chilton's doors that memorable day, I truly wondered why God was letting his angels out of Heaven.  From then on, I experienced that amazing amount of pressure and those long hours of agony pondering whether you even liked me.  Fearing that you would deny me and shatter my ego, I never told you my true feelings.  And I'd really like to say that all those 'Virgin Mary' jokes and all those other little incidents were just part of my pathetic way of saying that I was falling for you.  _

_One last thing, I know you probably don't even care, but I'm coming back to Chilton for our senior year.  My officer here has said that I've considerably improved and has reported my status to Headmaster __Charleston__.  And __Charleston__ has agreed to let me come back next year.  I seriously have no idea about how you'll take this news, but I sure will be glad to see you. _

_Take care,_

_Tristan DuGrey_

"Earth to Rory!  Who's that letter from?"  Lane said bring Rory back to reality.

Rory finally looked up, and Lane saw tears welling up in Rory's eyes and a weak, but surely a happy smile on Rory's face.  

"Tristan is coming back!!"  Rory smiled out.  

Stay Tuned, and Review!

Thanks.   


	2. Window Tapping

Very SHORT Chapter-(sorry)

After the Gilmore Spa evening~

"Thanks for this night Lane," Rory said opening the door to let her best friend out.  

"Any time Rory," Lane smiled as she slipped out off the Gilmore porch and into the darkness (it was past 12:30 AM and Lane would have to sneak in to avoid her strict mother)

"Good luck crawling through the sewers" Rory whispered joking when she thought about the extreme measures Lane took just to have 'normal' fun.

Rory slowly shut the door, leaned back against it, and released a heavy sigh.

She went upstairs and took a nice long bath with the French vanilla scented candles Lane had picked out at the store.  She tied her hair up and let herself become one with the warm herbal scented water.  It was so comfortable inside the tub that she started to drift off into a deep sleep.  

In her sleep, she dreamed freely.  She saw a tall young man.  His light brown hair/ dirty blond hair was cut short, but still was awfully cute.  His piercing blue eyes glistened with sincerity in the rays of the sun.  He stood rigidly like a solider; however, you could tell his real persona was much rather causal and laid-back.

Suddenly, Rory awoke by the sound of a rock being hit against her window.  She quickly warped a towel around her body and peered out the window to see who had awoken her from her dream about Tristan.

Stay tuned to find out who it is...review with your guesses 


	3. Late Night Visitor

Rory looked out the window and saw Dave.  Dave saw her and signaled with his hands to open the downstairs door.  Rory whispered, "Let me grab my robe."  

He nodded and went to wait by the kitchen door.  After throwing on her robe, Rory made her way down to open the door.  Dave came in and explained that he was sorry for bothering her so late but that he was seriously troubled about something.  They went to sit in the living room.  

"Rory," Dave began, "I really like Lane, and I know she likes me too.  But I think we're at a stage where we need to be more public and out in the open about our relationship, and besides, I think Mrs. Kim is on to us always meeting by 'coincidence'.  

"I know what you mean."   Rory stated recalling how all those 'coincidences' with Tristan could have been part of his plan.

"I wish I could just show Mrs. Kim that I'm perfect for Lane, and Lane is perfect for me.  And finally have Mrs. Kim accept us and maybe even bless our relationship." Dave sighed half jokingly and half seriously.  He fought back tears as he mentally pictured Lane and their relationship.

His forced back tears did not go unnoticed by Rory.  And she asked him if he'd like to go to the bathroom or if he'd like some tissues.  He chose to go to the bathroom, so Rory got up and directed him there.  

Before going, Dave got up and took off his jacket.

While Dave was inside the bathroom, Rory got dressed in sweat pants and a Harvard sweatshirt.  She carefully went back to the living room and sat down.  As she walked over to the couch, her bare foot kicked something and that something skidded across the room.  Rory bent down after the object had stopped, and saw that it was a small blue felt box.  She opened it, and inside, she found a diamond ring on a white gold band.  

"That's a big part of my situation with Lane," Dave said behind her causing her to spin around quickly.

"Is it an engagement ring?" Rory asked unsurely.

"Yes."  Dave said echoing.

"Dave, you realize we're all only in high school still right?"  

"Of course, but I want to give it to her. I'm definitely not asking her to officially marry me tomorrow or anytime that soon."  Dave answered.  "It'll just be a little something for her to always remember how much I love her, and the future that we have dreamed about." 

"Oh, that's sweet how you feel so strongly for Lane."  Rory said letting her romantic side kick in and take over.  She thought over her Tristan situation and wished that things had happened differently with her and Tristan.  

Dave and she sat back down, and again, Dave poured out his soul of love out.  Rory barely was even listening; she was lost in her own mind about Tristan.  She would smile and nod here and there as Dave talked, but her mind was drifting back to that dream she had of Tristan.  

The clock chimed 4:00 AM and Dave got up and hugged Rory.  The embrace was what really brought Rory out of her zone and realize that Dave was leaving.  

"Thanks Rory for helping me decide and for listening to me."  Dave said.  "I didn't have anyone to turn to because all the guys in the band still don't know about Lane and me."

"I'm just glad I helped."  Rory smiled.  "Good luck."  Rory said opening the door.

"I know I'll need that luck when we break the news to Mrs. Kim," Dave said stepping off the steps and onto the driveway. 

Rory shut the door and ran into her room.  She dashed into bed and let her dream about Tristan come back to her.


	4. I'd have Done the Same Thing

The phone goes off in waking Rory up from her sleep.  Refusing to get up, she lets it continue to ring.  

About 4 and half minutes after the phone call, Rory is again woken by the sound of knocking and constant ringing of her doorbell.  Finally getting up, Rory strolls over to the door and opens it with drowsy eyes.  With her eyes still half-shut, Rory allows Lane to charge in.  

"Oh my God Rory," Lane says, hugging and jumping all over Rory, "I love you so much!"  

"What…what?"

"Dave blew away my mom with respect and courtesy this morning.  He came in and sat her down and told her about our relationship and everything.  My mom just sat there quietly, and I started to sneak down the stairs.  My mom heard me and so I had to join them in this lecture about foolish love, but she came down and blessed us.  She told me that I had a special guy and that today, through Dave's words, that it doesn't matter he's not Korean."  Lane slowed down, and caught her breath. "Then, my mom left and went to dust things off in the antique room. Dave took me by the hands; he kneeled down on one leg, and said, 'Lane, you're truly a unique girl that I'm crazy about.  All those things that have happened were worth it because I'm that in love with you.' He smiled. 'Lane, I want you to marry me. And now, I asked your mom, and believe or not, she gave me her blessing right before you joined us. So what do you say, Lane?"

"Dave, Of COURSE!" Lane yelled.  "Of course I'll marry you.  But we're going to finish high school, college, and all that before, right?"

"'Yes, of course.'" And we went on talking about our futures together, and he said that you were the reason he came and asked my mom today.  He said that you guys were up talking until super late about me and stuff, so THANKS, RORY."

"I know that you would have done the same thing for me, Lane."  Rory said.

"I would have, but whom would you want me to encourage to marry you?" Lane asked with squinty eyes looking a little curious.

……Dean, Tristan, What will Rory say?  B/C Lane doesn't know about Tristan and Rory's thing for Tristan, or does she?...stay tuned….


End file.
